Breaking Inertia Extended Version
by abs07
Summary: I left this logged in at work!
1. Chapter 1

Kyle continued to struggle with his feelings for both Amanda and Jessi. He remembered his past with Amanda and realized he had unfinished business with her. He did still love her and who he used to be when he was with her. He remembered the butterflies. In that moment of thought, he heard a blond's thumping heart. He soon after saw blond hair at the corner of his eye. He slowly walked toward the window and opened it.

With Kyle's permission, Amanda came through.

"Hi."

"Amanda..." He wasn't ready, but couldn't find the words or the will to turn her away.

She made her way to Kyle until she was toe to toe with him. She braided her hands into his and beamed her remarkable eyes toward his. "How are you?"

Kyle paused. "Confused." He'd hoped the brute honesty would tell her that he needed more time.

Amanda's lips tightened in determination. "I think we owe it to one another to give _us_ another chance. Don't you?"

Kyle stood silent with his mouth inched open, but his brain wouldn't give him the courtesy to form words. He just stared down at his first love, eyebrows obtuse.

"Kyle?" She inched herself closer to him. _Please say yes. _Amanda thought.

"Amanda...I..." Before Kyle could breathe another word, Amanda pressed her lips against his. He was immediately drawn in. He could still feel their past and longed for that normalcy again. They finally parted and the one word Amanda longed to hear was voiced:

"Ok."

Amanda bore a wide smile that was always infectious to Kyle. But this was different. For he knew he would soon have to face Jessi. All Kyle could offer back was a forced smirk in response to Amanda's elation. They kissed again which was a relief to Kyle, for he didn't want Amanda to notice his broken disposition.

_I wasn't ready when she came in, but maybe she's right. Maybe we do owe it to each other to try again. Maybe, in time, this ache I feel will dissipate..._

Meanwhile, Jessi was making her way to Kyle's room pacing up and down the hallway. _I can do this. I know I'm not Amanda but I th-_

Jessi was rendered stone still.

_...Amanda?_

Jessi sensed her heartbeat - but it was quickened. In that moment her shred of hope sunk, for she instantly knew what was happening. Kyle made his choice... It wasn't her... It was over.

She didn't want to witness what she already knew she'd see, but she needed the proof in order to fathom her defeat, and walk away for good. She urged her rigid body on, trembling with each step as she reached Kyle's opened door... and witnessed what at the time, was her greatest fear. She tried to move, but forgot how to use her legs. As she broke piece by piece, she feared she would remain forever paralyzed in her compromising position. Just then, dark mercy visited her, for her eyes began to burn. She gave into her body's plea and blinked, waking herself from her hellish trance. She finally mustered up the strength to walk away slowly, wearing tears...

Amanda finally left Kyle - it had gotten immensely late. Kyle then knew his next task, and dreaded it from the pit of his being. He finally found the strength to walk and found Jessi in her room with her back facing him. She appeared to be star gazing through her window.

"I know it's late." Kyle began.

A startled Jessi whipped her head around and quickly jerked it back toward her window, keeping her face out of sight. Her eyes were bloodshot. She needed more time to recover. Kyle was immediately torn when he saw her.

"Jessi?" Kyle's voice was already cracking. "Are you alright?" There was no way he'd add to whatever pain she was already suffering from. He wanted to comfort her. He cautiously made his way closer to her.

She sensed him nearing her. "I'm fine, Kyle." She said abruptly, halting him six feet from her.

Her face was fortunately dry - nothing but tear stains. "What..." She finally turned to him and found his eyes, and realized the facade would be harder than she anticipated. "What can I do for you?" Her voice broke as she spoke. Only the corner of her mouth would make an effort to pull up a smile then snap back down almost instantly to join the rest of her mouth in a dark grimace. She realized he wasn't buying her fake pretense.

Kyle was torn in half - the evidence was all over his face, but Jessi was too preoccupied with self protecting to notice. Kyle's eyes heated, and his vision blurred. He soon realized, it was his tears that were beginning to rim his eyes. He was shocked at his body's reaction to his pain. It was more than he feared it would be. His voice was hoarse and it shook as he began to speak. "Jessi, I-"

"Don't worry Kyle. You don't have to bother. She forced the corner of her mouth to pull up a closed half smile again. We just got ahead of ourselves. I understand." She nodded. "It was..." Jessi huffed in response to her grief as she had to muster up the strength to sound out her next words... "It was stupid of me to ever think we could never have what you and Amanda have." She was proud of herself for saying that without falling apart. "I'll be fine." _That fine wasn't strong enough. _Jessi thought.

"But-" Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_...try it again, stronger this time._ Jessi thought to herself.

"I'm fine." _Better._ Jessi forced out a smirk and turned her back to hide her broken grimace. "I should get to my homework. Good night Kyle." Her lips quivered. She was a shattered statue at this point. Another word and she would have broken down in front of him.

_Go. Go away, Kyle. Please go away. _Jessi plead within.

Kyle didn't expect it to be so easy. It hurt him that she didn't put up a fight. He burrowed a final wide eyed gaze at Jessi, and left. He stared back at the closed door and flashed back to every kiss he'd had with her. As he slowly made his way back to his room, he tried to come to terms with the new emotion he was feeling... rejection. He thought he was going to have to reject her, but it was him now who felt the cold sting of desertion. He felt alone. He stared at his roof within his tub, and let the tears soak his skin.

Morning came without permission. At the exception of 5-10 minute intervals, Kyle hadn't gotten any sleep. He cursed time as he stared at his alarm clock. His face was still damp from his intermittent tears throughout the night.

Before Kyle could blink he felt as if he'd been transported to his date with Amanda. He began to regret agreeing to it the night before.

The blanket they sat on was comfortable; furry. The stars above were a great distraction from his melancholy, but his mind still wandered to the dull pain he felt in his chest. It helped to eat the chocolate covered fruit Amanda prepared.

_Have crickets always been this loud?_ Kyle thought. Everything around him was distracting. Amanda seemed immune when he examined her body language. He then realized it wasn't the "distractions", it was him. He couldn't pretend that he was happy to be outside with his "ex" ex-girlfriend and the hungry bugs. The dull pain he felt was ever present and commanded his attention.

"You seem distant." Amanda inquired with a tilt of her head.

_No. I don't know what to say yet._ "Huh?" _Good, that'll grant me 2 seconds. _Kyle chastised himself for his pathetic attempt to stall.

"You haven't said more than two words all evening." Amanda tried to mask her frustration with concern - she wasn't successful.

"Sorry." It was sincere enough to slightly calm Amanda's frustration.

"You ok?" She was confident enough to rest her hand on his shoulder.

"To be honest," He worried he would hurt her by telling the truth, but maybe she would be ok. "I'm worried about Jessi" Amanda's eyebrows rose and her lips parted in response. Kyle noticed. "- hurting her I mean." Kyle bluntly added.

Amanda's quiet sigh of relief after the 'clarification' was painfully obvious. Wanting the Jessi parade to end, she'd hoped blunt advice would help: "She'll get over it. Her...'feelings' or whatever it was that she felt for you, were pretty superficial. I mean just watching how...selfish and...trivial-"

Kyle shot Amanda a bitter gaze which cued her to stop mid-sentence. He couldn't stand to hear Amanda derogate Jessi any longer. The blond could not have been more wrong and Kyle knew it. He had watched Jessi grow substantially since he first met her and he knew she had reached a new maturity. She didn't deserve to be judged.

"You don't know anything about it, Amanda." His eyes met the ground as he chose his words carefully. "So...please just, stop." His tone was soft, but stern. He didn't want to hurt Amanda but he wouldn't tolerate another disparaging word said about Jessi.

"I-I'm sorry." Amanda's heart sped in shock and embarrassment. Her plan backfired. "Schmuck" was branded on her forehead. She was supposed to be the perfect girlfriend - _looks like that title went out the window._ Amanda mourned to herself.

Amanda knew these next words wouldn't help ease the tension, yet she had to know. "Did..." She took a deep breath. "...Do you love 'er?"

Kyle was immediately caught off guard. _It had to be that question. _He thought.

His eyes widened as he found Amanda's. "Amanda I..." He looked down to escape the look of betrayal on Amanda's face. She pressed her lips together as her eyes began to well up. His silence was utterly exposing. "I honestly don't know."

Awkward silence cloaked them both as the night limped on...

Jessi cradled herself in bed as she let the tears burn down her face. She was alone now, _why not_? She thought. However when she heard a knock on her door, she was angry she had failed in her attempt at discretion.

"I heard you from the hallway." Lori stood at the door after she opened it. Jessi reluctantly allowed her to enter, and explained everything. She also insisted that Lori not talk to anyone about it, for Jessi wanted to deal with her emotions on her own; without her family's pity... especially Kyle's. After Lori was able to calm Jessi, she advised Jessi to "move on, get out there, and date."

"I love Kyle." _How could she even suggest anything like that so soon? I mean, how dare she try to help me move on when I'm clearly busy hanging to someone I don't have?_ Jessi realized in dark humorous thought.

"I know, sister, but it's time you found someone who will love you back. You deserve that much don't you?" Lori's heart went out to Jessi. She genuinely wanted to see her happy, and doubted that Jessi and Kyle could ever amount to anything beyond a friendship.

_There's that dull pain again. He doesn't love me._ Jessi's eyes closed as she felt herself shrink in face of her overwhelming emotions.

"Jessi?" Lori urged.

Jessi forced her eyes to cracked open. "I. I dunno if I'm...I don't think I'm ready yet." The waves of pain were crippling at best. She doubted she was in any shape to date anytime soon.

She couldn't imagine being with anyone but Kyle. But as the night rolled on, Lori continued to push Jessi into compliance. And by the end of their marathon conversation, "Just...promise me you'll think about it." Lori concluded.

"I'll think about it." Jessi copied. They sat in silence for a few moments."Thank-you, Lori." Jessi didn't feel better, but she did find some peace after talking with Lori. I need to get some air." Jessi huffed out a last breath, forced a thankful smirk, and stood.

Lori smiled a sad smile, for she was able to empathize with what Jessi was going through - she too had been rejected by the boy she loved not long ago.

"I won't be gone long." Jessi reported. _As long as I don't jump off a cliff_.

"Let's just...try and enjoy the evening. Ok?" Kyle suggested. It took more than a lot of effort to form a closed smile, but he did. Their eyes met, and they simultaneously leaned in to one another. The kiss was light & quick. Their lips slipped apart. _Something's different._ Amanda forced a closed smile of her own.

"I know we're not, the way we used to be; but I know we'll get there again." Amanda promised with another forced grin.

It was hard for Kyle to agree as he stared deep into her eyes with a sad expression. "It's late, we should go." Kyle suggested. It was only 9pm, but they had school.

Kyle was relieved that the evening was over as they neared their houses. Amanda insisted she walk Kyle to his window. He made his way to the inside and turned for a last goodbye. "Well-" Kyle began.

"Um, can I stay a while? We could lay in your tub..." She shrugged her soldiers with a nervous smile. "Like old times?" She'd hoped they could salvage their frosty evening.

Kyle found her eyes, painfully staring... thinking. "I...I have homework and I don't want your mom to worry about you." Better a white lie than the painful truth - he needed the night to be over... The truth was, he wanted to check on Jessi.

"Sure." She managed to smile half a smile to escape Kyle's burn. "I understand." She leaned in for one last kiss. Kyle complied. It was warmer this time. As their lips parted, Amanda stayed close to Kyle's face to stare into his eyes for a few moments. Kyle's stare was blank.

"Good night, Kyle." She whispered.

"Good night." He said nearly under his breath with despondency.

Amanda headed home as Kyle watched for her to range out of sight. He shut his window, but felt uneasy at his relief for her departure. He was free to do what he longed to do all night. He finally headed for Jessi's room, only to find it empty.

He went to Lori's room to investigate. Her door was wide open. She was still awake sitting on her bed with guitar in hand. She appeared to be working on some music.

"Have you seen Jessi?" He stood at her door.

Lori looked at her brother from head to toe and smiled in her wily way. "You look terrible." She chuckled.

"I haven't slept much." He frowned and scratched his head. "Look could y-"

She turned her head back down to her guitar. "She's gone for a walk lover boy."

Kyle sighed in disappointment. He walked toward his room in defeat. Lori then called out a sarcastic "Good night to you too!" but Kyle was too lost in thought to notice. He settled in his tub and remained torn about the recent events. He harbored small resentment toward Amanda for not giving him more time. But he made his choice, so he knew he couldn't place the blame on her. Yet he wondered, if being with Amanda, was even what he wanted anymore. He ached at the thought of it - another unsuccessful night of sleep awaited him, for his thoughts would keep him awake for hours to come.

Jessi's quick walk turned into a city wide journey. She couldn't bring herself to turn around and go home. She found herself taking a turn into a back alley and witnessed an attempted mugging. 5 large "thugs", a new term she'd heard on 'COPS', began to attack a young man. Jessi ran toward the gang to rescue the young man. However to her surprise, the stranger defended himself flawlessly. _He knows jujitsu... _Jessi thought. She reached the scene in time to plant her fist into one of the assailants' faces and flipped him back flat onto the pavement.

"Are you ok?"

The man quickly glanced at her before staring down at the unconscious assailants. "I had them." He found Jessi's eyes and grinned. "You didn't have to help me little lady. You coulda gotten hurt."

Jessi's look of concern quickly changed to one of disdain. Her eyes narrowed, and brows rose. "Little lady?" Jessi smirked at his ignorance. "Trust me. I can take care of myself too." She tried to remain humble and took a deep breath. "Those are some impressive moves you have." She offered.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself..." His eyes scanned her vertically. "...for a girl." He grinned.

That did it. Jessi made a scoffing grimace, turned around, and began to walk home, for she was close to decking the potential victim she had just tried to save.

He regretted his words. "Wait!" He chuckled. "I'm Xander."

Jessi half smiled, refusing to let the blurb about her sex slide. She turned her head toward him to meet his eyes. "I'm Jessi. And you're welcome."

"For what?"

"Helping you out." Jessi projected from a widening distance as she continued to walk away.

"Wait. You wanna help me out? Have a cup of coffee with me." Jessi hesitated, but couldn't help but smile at the gutsy stranger. She turned to face him again. She was 15 feet away and it was dark, but she could see his features well. He was 6'2 according to Jessi's calculations. She could also that tell the man took care of his body. His muscles were tracing under his short black leather zip up jacket. His form fitting dark denim jeans silhouetted his long slightly scrawny legs. She also recognized his shoes. She'd seen them in one of Lori's magazines weeks ago. _Vintage Mens 70's ONITSUKA TIGER Sneakers Japan 10_ Jessi thought. He was an overdue breath of fresh air.

****End of Chapter****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Oxygen

After the police arrived at the scene Jessi and Xander had given their statements and found a cottage-like cafe just blocks away.

"This is my favorite place to go. I was actually on my way here until well, I got side tracked - as you know." Xander huffed out a teeth bearing grin as he opened the door for Jessi.

Jessi blushed as she walked past him while crossing the entrance into the cafe. She forced out a small smirk in efforts to cover up the evidence. His tan skin was marble smooth, wrapping around his slightly chiseled mold. His hair was off black with criss crossed half inch spikes sitting on top of his head. His sides and back were buzz cut with short side burns to complete the look - but he wore the style well. Jessi couldn't help but notice how ruggedly beautiful he was. They found a booth in a secluded corner. Jessi liked the red leather cushioned seating. The rustic interior and the dim lighting of the cafe was like a dream to her. It didn't hurt to breathe anymore.

"So we know why I'm out so late. But why'd you go trailing down my dark alley?"

Jessi's eyes trailed off Xander. She looked around hoping they wouldn't get into details. "I just needed to get some air." She tried her best to be vague.

"You live around here?" Xander noticed that Jessi was well kept so the thought of her living in such a rundown area was surprising to him.

"27.35 miles away." She blurted out as her eyes gazed out the window to the left of their booth.

Xander chuckled, amazed at her accuracy. "Wait. Don't tell me you walked all the way out here." He tilted his head down slightly but kept his now wide eyes fixed on the mystery girl.

"Like I said, I needed some air." Jessi said impatiently as she locked eyes with Xander. She worried he would keep digging.

He grinned in fascination of her mystery. He raised his head and relaxed his features. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

"What?" Jessi was amazed at his intuition. _Am I that obvious?_ Jessi thought to herself.

Xander leaned in across the table. "I can see you're not exactly gung hoe about going into details. We all have bad days." He read her well. He kinked a brow and smiled a crooked smile as he leaned back. "But you look like a strong girl. You'll bounce back." He gazed at Jessi's navy baggy sweater and chuckled. "And I'm sure you'll bounce out of that horrendous sweater."

Jessi frowned as she examined her sweater, surprised by his random comment. "I like this sweater."

Xander kept smiling, and again, Jessi couldn't help but smile back, shaking her head. _What a dork _she thought. She noticed his hazel eyes beamed under his hovering brow bones. Her face became heated, her heart beat sped, and she began to realize, she was already getting attached to the stranger. She broke her gaze away to the blonde waitress who was approaching.

"What can I get you two?" She grinned with a ready pen pad.

"We'll both have your specialty hot chocolate." Xander intervened.

The waitress jotted down the order. "Anything else?"

"Jessi you hungry?" Xander asked.

Jessi shot him a look of annoyance. "_Nooo, b-"_

"Then I guess we're good!" Xander said to the waitress with enthusiasm.

"Your drinks are coming right up." The pretty waitress winked at Xander, whipped around, and strolled away to carry out his orders.

Xander's eyes found Jessi's. Her expression hadn't wavered. He smiled at her disposition.

"I _can_ order for myself you know."

"I'm sure you can, but I want you to try the incredible hot chocolate they make here. They put a spice in it and I wanna see if you can figure out what it is."

Jessi was intrigued. She always loved a challenge. "Fine." Jessi responded with a determined grin, staring her challenger down.

The waitress arrived seconds later. Jessi was slightly excited. "Here you are." The waitress smiled as she handed Xander his cup. Before the waitress was able to reach for Jessi's cup, she took the liberty of eagerly lifting it off the tray. The waitress rolled her eyes as she retreated.

She sipped the drink too fast. "Ouch!"

Xander laughed rocking his body back. "You should probably blow or give it a chance to cool." He patronized.

Jessi shot him another annoying look. "I know." She lied. She really had forgotten. "I'm not a child." She mumbled out defensively.

Xander chuckled quietly and held a toothy smile. "No you're not." His smile shrunk into a small grin. "You're beautiful."

Jessi was slightly frustrated at his powerful sway for she began to smile yet again, but she hid it behind her cup as she sipped the hot chocolate again. She refused to show gratitude for the compliment so she began to analyze the hot chocolate's contents. "It's hardly one spice. It's more like 5." She retorted in confidence. "I can taste ground star anise, ground fennel seeds, crushed cassia, crushed Szechuan peppercorns... and ground cloves." Jessi kinked her head sideways as smiled pleased with herself.

Xander stared at Jessi bug eyed.

Jessi's smile broke. "Did I miss anything?" She frowned and sipped the hot chocolate to investigate.

Xander finally formed words. "N-No. You got everything. I was hoping to dazzle you with the list of spices, but y-you've ruined my presentation." Xander raised his eyebrows gave Jessi a wide humble smile.

"Sorry." She smiled back infected by his cheerful aroma.

"You, you sure you haven't been here before?" Xander held a frown with a smile. He still couldn't believe her accuracy. He was slightly intimidated.

Jessi smiled, feeding off his awe. "Nope. I promise."

They nearly finished their drinks. "Oh NO!" Jessi snapped.

"What's wrong?" Xander worried.

"It's 11:30 that's what's wrong. I need to go - now." Jessi shot up and away and Xander followed after leaving a 10$ bill on the table.

They reached the parking lot of the cafe and Jessi began speeding away.

"Well...!" Xander resonated. Jessi stopped and turned around. "I guess I'll see you around?" Xander offered, slightly disappointed that their time was suddenly up.

Jessi took a few steps back toward Xander. She didn't want the night to end either. She nodded. "I'd better get going - my parents will worry. And I have school."

"Yeah, me too. I start up at a new school tomorrow." Xander agreed, still harboring disappointment with tightened lips and a weak grin.

"Yeah? What school do you go to?" Jessi inquired. Maybe he went to a school near her.

"Uh, Beachwood High?" Xander struggled to remember.

Jessi laughed. "_Rrreally_!" Jessi sounded sarcastic, but truly couldn't believe the coincidence.

"What? Did I miss something?" He didn't get the punch line...

****End of Chapter 2****

_**Thanks to everyone for all the kind reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rivals

Kyle was running late for English and scrambled to grab his English textbook from his locker. As he headed for class, he heard a familiar laugh from a distance that sent a dull pain to his chest. He frowned with squinted eyes as he followed the sound around the winding corridor to find Jessi with the "new guy" - again. Kyle hadn't seen Jessi smile like that in ages.

School days passed and Kyle noticed that Jessi was continually hanging out with this mystery man. It was unsettling.

A sad grimace covered his face as he watched Jessi happily conversing with the stranger. A sudden guilt then struck him, for he truly did want to see her happy. He just couldn't imagine her happy with someone else - it would take some getting used to. Jessi sang out another laugh, but Kyle couldn't watch any longer. He let out a sigh, turned around with a sour expression, and headed to class.

The school bell played its tune after first period. The students flooded into the hallway. Kyle exited English with Amanda.

"Looks like Mr. Turner failed yet again at making Shakespeare worth talking about. I almost fell asleep." Amanda jested in efforts to get Kyle's attention. Yet he kept his eyes peeled aimlessly in the hallway.

"Kyle?" Amanda's eyes followed Kyle's sporadic gaze.

"Yes?" Kyle's eyes continued to scan the hallway.

"Nothing." Amanda fought to hide the frustration in her voice. She sighed, and tried again. "So do you wanna walk me t-"

"I'll talk to you later Amanda." Kyle spotted Jessi with Xander and did not want to miss his opportunity. Amanda shook her head in anger as she watched Kyle speed toward the dynamic duo.

"So are you stalking me or something? Our timetables are almost identical." Jessi teased.

Xander chuckled happily in amazement as they compared schedules. "I had nothing to do with it, honest. I guess...some things are just meant to be." He found Jessi's eyes. She huffed out a toothy smile and found his eyes as well. She blushed again as her smile morphed into a nervous grin.

"Good morning, Jessi." Kyle projected almost robotically. His attempt at acting casual failed.

Jessi gasped and whipped around. "Oh, Kyle! You scared me." Jessi's smile cracked right along with her heart. She wasn't ready to see him, so she acted quickly, jumping into introductions before the crack dared to grow. Jessi turned back around to face Xander and cocked her thumb towards him while giving him a small smile. "This is Xander. Xander, this is my..." She turned her head to lock eyes with Kyle. "...Umm this is my..._friend_, Kyle." She looked down and cleared her throat nervously. Kyle cringed at the word 'friend.' Not long ago they were exploding lights with a single kiss. The word _friend_ didn't suffice to describe their relationship. At least, he felt that way.

"Pleasure to meet you." Jessi stepped aside as Xander offered a hand.

Kyle stood rock still as he examined what felt like a new opponent. "Hi." Kyle said coldly. He stared Jessi down with a look of bitter betrayal. Xander dropped his empty hand and forced an awkward grin.

"I'm late for Economics." Kyle said without expression as he turned his back and retreated to his locker.

"Well that was rude." Jessi murmured apologetically. She was utterly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe he had gas or something." Xander offered humorously. Jessi chuckled - mission accomplished.

"Right. I'll just...talk to him later." Jessi looked at Kyle another time with a frown and wrinkled lips. "We should get to class too." Jessi recovered. Xander smiled and motioned his hand for her to lead the way. She returned the gesture with a closed smile, thankful for his patience with Kyle.

As Kyle remained hidden behind the door of his open locker he peaked at Jessi walking away with Captain America in the corner of his eye. He was less than pleased. He had to endure hours of pointless lectures before he could confront Jessi.

The last bell finally rang and Kyle quickened his steps to Josh's car for his usual ride. He peaked inside before entering the front seat only to find Andy sleeping lengthwise in the backseat.

_She's usually here by now_. Kyle thought.

"Andy had a long day." Josh explained jestingly. He began to drive away when Kyle fastened his seatbelt.

"What about Jessi?" Kyle pleaded.

"She got a ride with her _'Xander'_ friend." Josh said in a teasing deep voice.

Kyle cringed at the emphasis of his new rival's name. _Of course they went home together_. Kyle brooded.

Home at last. Kyle fled toward the house. "No need to thank me for the ride!" Josh echoed from a gaping distance. Kyle was surprised at how little he cared about leaving Josh behind. He couldn't control his need to speak with Jessi as soon as humanly possible.

Jessi found herself content and smiling as she folded laundry over her bed. She let her mind trail back to the witty banter she and Xander had throughout the day. Her head tilted in elation. She was surprised at her inability to stop smiling. Then the sound of a familiar beat snapped her back to her dull painful reality.

Kyle reached Jessi's open door but didn't dare come further. It was easy to watch her from behind. She was peaceful; beautiful. He didn't know where to start.

"I take it this visit is in regards to Xander?" Jessi scoffed rhetorically. Vulnerability was not an option. Her armor was up. It was all she had.

"Jessi." Kyle offered peacefully. But Jessi face remained rock hard keeping a cold composure as she turned to face him. So he put up his own wall.

His eyes narrowed and his grimace shrunk into a frown as he approached Jessi. "You can't let random people into your world, Jessi - it could be dangerous." Kyle ordered.

Jessi didn't buy the speech. She tilted her head slightly to the side as if to make an inquiry, and blinked apathetically as she locked eyes with him. "Need I remind you that you let Amanda into _your_ world?"

Kyle's upper body rocked back as he took in her words. He quickly blinked in surprise and bit his inner lower lip, for he didn't know what to say to retort her words. His lack of response and her stubbornness slightly angered him.

His lips tightened together. "I'm just trying to look out for you Jessi." Kyle muttered the words as he turned slowly to retreat toward the exit.

"Kyle, wait." Jessi slipped out softly. "I'll be careful." She confessed in slight submission and utter sincerity. Kyle turned his head back to her and forced a smirk. Jessi managed a corner smile that soon fell. It still hurt to be around him.

Kyle slowly swung around back to the door. Once again, it hurt to leave, for he knew he was not simply concerned for her safety. He was well aware that she was able to take care of herself. He real fear was that he was losing her. He broke his gaze off the door he closed behind him and made his way down the hallway with his eyes down to the ground.

_He looks so miserable. Did I miss something?_ Jessi thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Music to Listen to while you Read:

(all songsavailable at projectplaylistDOTcom)

* High and Low by Greg Laswell

* Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

* Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley

* Have No Fear by Bird York

Trading Places

Days passed and Amanda continued to notice Kyle's distant demeanor when he was spending time with her. They decided to eat lunch together outside the school at the quad.

"This is nice. The weather's great!" Amanda couldn't believe she'd resorted to small talk. But Kyle didn't respond. There was nothing but silence on his part. His gaze was aimed elsewhere. She followed his stare all the way to Jessi who was at a nearby table. She let out a sigh and became impatient, for she noticed this was becoming a habit.

"Kyle!" Amanda barked.

"Huh?" Kyle snapped out of his obsessive gaze.

"I'm here. Your girlfriend?!!? You think I haven't noticed that you've been staring at Jessi ALL the time??? You don't think that hurts me?" Amanda was done being patient. Done being reasonable.

"Amanda I'm just...concerned. We don't even know this guy." Kyle spoke those words not only in effort to convince Amanda of his intentions, but to convince himself as well. The need for the task made him uneasy.

"It's not because you're jealous?" Amanda asked rhetorically.

She was right on the nose, but Kyle rolled his eyes to cover up his exposure. He did not yet fully understand the reason behind the jealousy. His fear of discovering the truth behind it was crippling. He knew he wasn't ready to know - let alone talk about it. "Don't be rididulous."

"You can't even look at me in the eye. Kyle are you sure y-"

"Will you just DROP it??!" Kyle spat out as his furious eyes finally met Amanda's. In that small moment, he loathed her for pushing him to go to a place he was not yet ready to visit.

Amanda just stared at Kyle, hurt and angry. She focused into his eyes with wrinkled lips and slightly squinted eyes.

Kyle quickly regretted his words and was suddenly also hurt and angry, but not at Amanda - at himself and at his confusion about Jessi. "Amanda, I...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Amanda blurted out in a matter of fact way, for she truly didn't mean it as she snapped her eyes away from Kyle's toward the ground. Kyle noticed the lack of ingenuity in her voice.

"Look, why don't we all go out this friday? That way I'll be able to get to know this guy." Kyle let out a sigh "...and that way everyone can be happy." Kyle began to wonder if he even believed what he was saying.

"Really?" Amanda said sarcastically. She wasn't convinced.

Kyle wouldn't give up the idea. "Really." He forced out a grin.

Kyle later met Jessi at the Trager house and fed her the idea.

Jessi was thrown back and raised her brows. "Um, well, to be honest," Jessi was always slightly embarrassed about opening up to Kyle about anything, let alone her love life. "...I'm not sure where Xander and I stand." Jessi paused to think. "So, I'll just tell him to come out with some friends." Jessi insisted.

Kyle didn't know why he was relieved to hear Jessi say that. He had not yet come to terms with his jealousy, and was mortified at the thought of confronting the problem.

"Just promise you won't say anything about a double date, ok?" Jessi's majestic eyes pleaded into Kyle's. He was the last person she wanted to talk to about Xander, but she put her embarrassment aside for his sake. She surprised herself, for she realized that in that moment, her sole purpose was to protect Xander.

"Sure." Kyle put up a tough front yet was relieved that Jander weren't dating. Still, Kyle worried that things could very well escalate between them soon.

Friday night came. Kyle was near the front door folding his collar down anxiously.

"You clean up nice." Jessi teased as she walked down the stairs in a white, low v-neck sleeveless wide strap dress, with pleated flares tickling her knees. Her hair was an angelic wavy, while her raindrop silver earrings mingled with her dark brown locks. Her diamond engrossed bracelet caught the light and shaun for attention as her ruby red heals percussioned against the stairs in response. Kyle was confused and terrified when Jessi's pace slowed. Every sound her shoes made became thicker, louder. His vision fuzzed at the site of her. The light around her intensified as she slowly made her way down the stairs. He feared he was hallucinating as his heart beat faster. Her features danced with her stunning outfit - sparkle, percussion, crashing dark brown waves, wish wash tickling pleats, the symphony played on. Electric waves surged through Kyle until he was no longer able to contain them. He gasped in defeat as he released the erratic energy.

"What was that??" Jessi stopped stunned near the bottom of the stairs.

Kyle snapped out of his trance, shook it off, saw the lamp dripping embers, and knew what he'd done. "N-Nothing. Let's go. I can hear Amanda's heartbeat - she's coming. We should get going." Kyle did a poor job of concealing the desperation in his speech, but he successfully diverted Jessi's attention away from the evidence in the next room. Then, a car horn.

"And it looks like Xander's here." Jessi said in excitement.

"Fantastic." Kyle muttered sarcastically. Jessi noticed and shot him a confused look at the corner of her eye as they exited the house together.

The group arrived at Chez Rouge and were seated at a large enough table. Amanda, Jessi, and Xander started up a light conversation to break the ice.

"This place is beautiful." Amanda complimented.

Kyle examined his girlfriend. Her hair was in ringlets and her glossed lips caught the light. She wore a yellow sun dress with a ruffled 'C' line neck and shoulder length wavy sleeves. The hem tightened below Amanda's breasts and loosened into waves that reached down to her toes. Kyle thought her to be stunning, but there was no energy surge. He became angry in that moment, but successfully blinked it away with a silent sigh.

"Yeah, they had the chandeliers imported." Xander explained.

"Xander picked the place out himself." Jessi bragged on Xander's behalf. She wasn't afraid to let him know she was impressed. Xander smiled humbly with a sunken head. Jessi was pulled into his humility. Her eyes glued to him and he finally lifted his head to meet her gaze. Kyle noticed and his eyes narrowed. Amanda noticed, and to break the tension she engaged Jander into a conversation about how they met and how things quickly escalated. A distant Kyle couldn't help but glare quietly at Xander. He noticed how close he sat to Jessi.

Suddenly Jeff Buckley's version of Hallelujah played in the background.

"I love this song!" Jessi exclaimed.

"I know." Kyle and Xander said simultaneously. Awkward silence. The girls stared at the boys who stared at one another annoyed and wide eyed. Jessi chuckled awkwardly as Xander broke the staring contest first and found Jessi's eyes. He slide out of the booth gracefully and stood over Jessi with an extended hand and a loving grin.

"You wanna dance?" He recovered.

"Um, yeah." Jessi was hesitant, but trusted Xander with a smile as she clasped his hand and stood with him.

Their eyes glued to one another as they walked toward the dance floor hand in hand. Their movements were graceful as Xander led Jessi through twirls, the sways and the dips. Jessi had been practicing ballroom dancing in her room should the occasion arise. She was relieved and proud of her cunning preparation. Yet she could not help but blush in humility as she basked at this unreal person who made her feel special; who made her feel free.

Kyle watched angrily with wide beaming eyes and tightened lips. "Does he have to suffocate her??" Kyle spat out.

Amanda sighed impatiently. "Would you like to dance?" She recovered with a last effort.

Silence. Kyle's eyes were glued to Jander.

"Kyle!" Amanda nearly yelled.

"What?" He wasn't listening.

"Nothing. Never mind. You never listen to me anymore so why start now?" Amanda's eyes were filled with fury as she focused in on Kyle.

"Amanda." Kyle offered apologetically.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she led her gaze to her glass cup. "Just...forget it. The song's already ending." A frustrated sigh. "It's all ending." Amanda mumbled.

Kyle didn't bother to try to decipher her cryptic words as he watched Jander returning to the table. They were glowing with elation.

"You guys looked amazing." Amanda began as Jander sat back down.

Jessi exhaled a toothy smile and stared at the table. "Thank-you." She blushed.

Awkward silence loomed as Kyle said nothing while he played with his food.

"So Kyle." Xander made an effort to include Kyle in the conversational pool. "Everyone's grilled me but you. You have any questions for me?" He forced a wide smile.

Kyle's eyes lasered into Xander's. "Gee, let me think." His tone was off.

"Kyle." Jessi warned. She knew something wasn't right.

"No, babe it's ok. Go ahead, Kyle, shoot." Xander decided to give Kyle a chance for Jessi's sake.

Kyle winced at Xander's words. His glare then suddenly found its way to Jessi. "Since when do you let anyone call you babe?" Kyle spat.

"Kyle!" Amanda snapped.

Jessi sat embarrassed with her head pointed toward the table - fists clenched together on her lap. Xander turned his gaze to Jessi for support. He instinctively put his hand around her caressing her far arm up and down for comfort. He didn't keep his eyes off of her.

Kyle took a small furious breath as he witnessed Xander's affection toward Jessi. "Sure, I have a question for you. Do you make it a habit of walking down dark allies at night? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were looking for trouble."

Xander's eyes shot toward Kyle's in annoyance. He kept a graceful composure but he was losing patience.

Amanda sighed in shame for Kyle.

"Kyle, what are you doing??" Jessi's head snapped up to him in defense with a low, stern, slightly hoarse voice. She then found Xander's eyes. "Xander, don't answer that." She reserved her soft voice for him. He then turned his eyes toward his food.

"No I think he should - it's a legitimate question." Kyle responded smugly. His eyes were glued to Xander, who wore a annoyed grin, shaking his head while he began beating his food with his fork.

Jessi angrily responded "Xander you don't have to answer any of Kyle's stupid questions" as she struggled to keep composure.

The lights began to flicker as Kyle's anger began to well up. "You just can't...invite strange men into your life without consulting with me first!" The words did not come out as Kyle intended. He was paralyzed in his seat, bug eyed as his eyes trailed from Jessi to the table. He knew he was utterly and undeniably exposed.

Amanda was as stunned as Jessi and her voice trembled: "_Kyle-_"

"Wait Amanda - it's ok." Jessi's tone slightly softened in a new found confidence. Kyle began to change in her eyes. He was no longer intimidatingly graceful and inspiring as he was when she first met him. He was merely a guy. A jerk.

Jessi let out a sharp impatient sigh as her frown bore into Kyle. "Kyle, I can hang out with whomever I please. Believe it or not, I do have good judgement now and I don't need your permission to be happy with someone else, got it?!?" Jessi commanded.

Xander looked at Jessi with wide eyes. He was elated that he made her happy. And despite the circumstances during her revelation, he was ecstatic to hear it.

In a last digit effort to gain a hand in his losing battle, Kyle stared Jessi down, but she would not be intimidated this time. He then shot Xander a look that could kill, darted up, and fled from the table - the damage was done. He was frustrated and furious, but also harbored unbearable shame for his behavior as he exited the restaurant. He hyperventilated with wide eyes, overwhelmed by his emotions. _What's wrong with me? _He thought.

Amanda hesitantly stood up from the table, humiliated. She had no words. She grabbed her purse but couldn't bring herself to look at Jessi and Xander as she slowly made her way to the exiting doors. She scanned the dark for Kyle and soon spotted him from a distance. Kyle heard Amanda's heartbeat nearing him but refused to stop for her.

"KYLE!" Amanda roared as she quickened her steps in the cold. She was angry for his recent behavior and quickly became furious that he was refusing to acknowledge her.

She finally reached him and gripped his arm to whip him around. "What is WRONG with you???!!"

Kyle hysterically pointed his arm toward the restaurant. "He's not right for her!"

"Why is that up to you???" Amanda pleaded bewildered by Kyle's obsessive attitude.

Kyle was silent. Amanda's grimace alone depicted the throbbing painful frustration she constantly felt with Kyle lately. She had nothing to say so she finally walked away angry and hurt once again. Kyle didn't have the heart to go after her. He simply remained stationary outside in the cold standing alone, and confused.

********************************

The next morning, Kyle got ready for school and found himself wandering into Jessi's room in hopes of repairing the damage he caused the night before. Yet again, he found the room empty. Disappointment pricked him as he made his way to school alone. Utter shame loomed over his head as he crept the halls of school. He knew that his effort to keep Jessi close to him yesterday did nothing but push her further away. He didn't dare go near Jessi while she was with Xander. He was afraid of what else he might say. No. He wanted to wait until he could find her alone. He knew he would have to wait for hours, for Jessi and Xander shared classes all morning and would eat lunch together afterward.

Agonizing hours passed as Kyle sat restlessly through one class after another.

_Finally_. Kyle found Jessi in the quad slouched on a bench buried in some books. He had a speech planned as he approached her.

Jessi sensed him and raised her hard unwelcoming face toward his. Kyle's mouth opened nervously as he read Jessi's cold expression. His grimace shrunk and hardened in response. He suddenly lost the will to be humble and apologetic.

"I take it 'Xander' gave you a ride?" Kyle spat out sarcastically.

"Well hello to you too, Kyle." Thick with an impeccable sarcastic return.

Kyle's grimace finally broke into a shamefully guarded apology. "Look, Jessi I'm s-..."

"Don't worry Kyle. No apologies. I'm over it. Just concentrate on your own life and I'll focus on mine." She stood up, paid Kyle another cold stare, and walked away.

"Jessi...." He called, but he knew she wasn't listening. _Why do I keep pushing her away?_

Kyle's fear continued to grow, as he watched Jessi drift further away from his reach.

He saw her meet up with Xander near the Quad, and began to notice that Jander were truly getting closer.

"Xander." Jessi was relieved at her ability to breathe again.

"Hey, there you are." Xander welcomed her with a warm smile.

"Look I know I already apologized about Kyle yesterday but-"

"Will you stop?" Xander laughed. "I'm not tumbleweed." His arm gravitated to her cheek. Her face went hot.

She struggled to clear her throat. "Um, tumbleweed?" She was too distracted by Xander's hand on her face to decipher the metaphor. She felt her knees nearly buckle.

"I mean I'm not going anywhere." He grinned with his reassuring eyes. He wanted to protect her with all his heart. He pressed his lips to her forehead with great delay - he knew she needed it. He knew he liked it. Jessi couldn't help but smile, yet remained cautious and kept a small wall up just in case. She was however blanketed in a euphoria knowing that she had Xander - her unlimited source of oxygen.

Kyle couldn't help but listen in as he witnessed their growing affection for one another. Then a change in atmosphere. _Oh no - Amanda_.

"You forget that we were supposed to go to school together this morning?" Amanda nagged rhetorically. Kyle turned to face her.

"Or were you too busy staring at Jessi again to remember?" She was through being civil.

Kyle's eyes forced shut as he realized how slothful his mind had become. He finally met Amanda's eyes. "Amanda I totally-"

"Forgot! Yeah I gathered as much! What's the matter with you, Kyle? I can't rely on you like I used to. I don't even know who you are anymore..." Kyle sighed in shame and slight annoyance as Amanda went on to tell him things he already knew. He'd changed. He'd been absent. He was there, but not there. What else was new? He wanted to be alone in silence so he could continue to listen in on Jander's conversation. He felt guilty for his selfish desire - Amanda deserved better, but he was too miserably preoccupied with his obsession to rectify his redundant errors.

"I'm sorry." The apology wasn't entirely sincere as his eyes trailed back to Jessi and Xander.

"It's not good enough, Kyle. It's just not." Amanda's eyes welled up in tears but she wouldn't let them fall. Kyle didn't notice. Amanda finally left him to his daily ritual.

"Amanda." Kyle noticed her leave as his head whipped back her way. But he didn't go after her. He didn't want to.

More days passed - Kylanda continued to grow apart and Jander grew closer.

****End of Chapter****


	5. Chapter 5

Music to Listen to while you Read:

* Can't Get it Out of My Head by John Paul White (available at projectplaylistDOTcom)

* Into Dust by Ashtar Command (available at projectplaylistDOTcom)

* Don't Say by Lola in the Fields (available at ImeemDOTcom)

* Still Lost by Tim McRae (available at ImeemDOTcom)

Moment of Truth

A restless Kyle broke away from his homework after he'd realized he read the same page of school notes 12 times. Yet again he found himself gravitating toward Jessi's room. Everything around him became blurry as he his urge to see her became a sharp hole in his being. The hallway was like a dark space and Jessi's room was the guiding light at the far corner. Kyle's eyes reached the space Jessi's half open door left for him. That open space forced Kyle to witness something he'd hoped he would never have to see. Kyle's face tensed, his jaw clenched, and he gripped the doorknob as if his life depended on it as he became infuriated. But his eyes could not drift from the scene. His anger translated into a burst of energy that blew the lights out in every orifice of the house.

***FLASHBACK***

Xander took Jessi home after school. It had become a treasured tradition for them. They talked about almost everything - exempting Kyle. Xander dared not push her but he knew there was more to her story with Kyle than she was ready to talk about. Jessi invited Xander up to her room this time around.

"Who's this?" Xander inquired as he held a picture frame.

"She..._was_ my mother." Jessi looked down, turned away, and paced toward her bed.

After everything Jessi had said about her life, and now learning that her mother was dead, Xander hated that he couldn't protect her from all the tragedies she had suffered through in her life.

"Jessi." He put the frame back on her counter, and met her near her bed. They sat together. "I hope you know that I'm here for you, always." He cautiously lifted his hand and rested it on the side of her neck while his thumb caressed the jawline of her cheek. "You know that right?"

Jessi saw nothing but truth in his eyes. His frown proved his serious demeanor. He wanted her to know how he felt and she began to truly fathom how deep his feelings went.

"I believe you." Jessi smiled, then quickly became afraid and presented a broken grimace to the man who was falling in love with her. Her lips quivered. His other hand found its way to the other side of her neck. His focused eyes swam in hers with urgency. He wanted to see her happy again. He wanted to kiss her, but held back with all his might in fear that she wasn't yet ready.

"Jessi...I-" Then suddenly Jessi surprised herself when she crashed her lips onto his. Xander was stunned, but knew his heart was hers in that moment. He slowly, softly kissed her in response. Their lips danced together at a slow pace, but the dancing intensified. He wore her tears as they ran down her face one after the other, and found his hands gravitating down her shoulders, then up her back. Jessi finally let the last wall go and let herself be happy in that moment. Her pores swelled sporadically as her pulse carried tachycardia. Then a buzzing energy ripped the lights away, cloaking them in darkness. Their lips suddenly parted.

"What happened?" Xander muttered out of breath as his eyes wondered aimlessly in the darkness.

Jessi chucked to herself, "I guess there was a power outage."

"I could help you, try and fix it." He regretted his words. He didn't want the moment to end.

She huffed a smile and shook her head still lost in a slight trance. "It happens all the time. The lights should come back on soon."

Kyle walked outside for some fresh air and found himself standing in front of Amanda's house. Amanda appeared at her bedroom window, saw Kyle and met him outside. The two didn't take long to reach the inevitable conversation they knew they had to have.

"Hi." Amanda sounded peaceful.

"Hi." Kyle was glad to see her that way.

"Are you ok?" Amanda could tell Kyle was distressed - more than usual.

Kyle sighed with a broken grimace. "I should be asking you that question." He knew now just how badly he had treated her since they got back together.

"You don't have to say anything." Amanda offered. She knew he was sorry, and no longer harbored bitterness or resentment.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I let things spin out of control and I had the power to stop it, but I didn't." Kyle's voice broke as he spoke.

Amanda placed her hand over Kyle's lips. "We both knew this was over for a long time. I just think...we wanted to believe we were the people we used to be." Amanda let her grace take over as she realized she needed to share some of the responsibility.

Kyle sighed a grin, marvelled at her forgiving spirit. "No matter what I made you think, I truly do care about you Amanda. I always will - no matter what." Kyle hoped that sincere truth would offer Amanda some consolation.

"I feel the same way." She grinned.

They stood in the cold, staring at one another in silence.

Amanda sighed. "So, what now?"

Kyle raised his brows as he smiled hopefully and shrugged his shoulders. "Friends?"

"Really?" Amanda grinned a small toothy grin, but was hesitant about the idea.

"Amanda, I still want you in my life. I don't want to lose you." He confessed earnestly.

Amanda smiled hearing those words from Kyle. She was elated to know she still meant a lot to Kyle. "I don't want to lose you either." She sighed in concurrence. "We _did_ have a great friendship."

Kyle smiled. "We did." He then stared at the girl he once loved, and leaned over to hug her goodbye, one last time. Amanda closed her eyes as Kyle pulled her into his chest, and they both took in the last moment in their chapter.

They broke their embrace and Kyle walked backwards a few steps before turning around.

"Oh, and Kyle?"

"Huh?" Kyle's head whipped around to her.

"Don't be afraid to follow you heart - wherever it leads you." Now that Amanda had let go of Kyle, she realized she truly did want him to be happy - even if it was to be without her.

"What do you mean?"

Amanda grinned. "You know what I mean, Kyle. If she's the one..." she nodded as she said her next words "...go after her." Kyle understood and looked back toward his house.

_What if I'm too late...?_

They remained in the dark, taken in by their kiss. Their hands still remained planted on the other's body.

"Jessi?" Xander huffed.

"Yes?" She was still breathless.

"Would I freak you out if I told you..." He breathed out his next words. "...I love you?"

Jessi's jaw dropped and her eyes wedged open wide as can be. But no words came out.

"Heh, I take it that by your silence, you're speechless." Xander chuckled unphased.

Finally, some words. "Xander...I'm-"

"I'll wait." Xander breathed out a smile. He knew her well. "I'll wait for as long as you want, Jessi." He meant every word.

She wanted to form words, but had nothing. She was a mute cripple in that moment.

"I um, I'd better get going." He smiled at her one last time. Holding onto their moment, he planted one last kiss on Jessi's forehead, and made his way out of the house.

As Kyle made his way across the lawn, he crossed paths with Xander.

"Hi...Kyle." Xander slipped the words out awkwardly with a forced grin.

But Kyle had no words or greetings prepared for the man. He simply kept on walking by, refusing to attempt a truce. Xander then stopped and turned toward Kyle.

"Kyle." Xander commanded.

Kyle halted but didn't turn around.

"You should know, that I told her I love her. And so long as she wants me around, I'm not going anywhere." Xander vowed with confidence. Then he disappeared into the night.

Kyle clenched his right hand into a fist as if ready to fight, but remained otherwise motionless. He soaked in this new bitter truth alone in the dark, then continued his way back into house towards Jessi's room - it wasn't over yet. As he made his way upstairs his determination and anxiety grew. His pace quickened as he reached the hallway, oblivious of the widespread darkness covering the house. He couldn't help but rush into Jessi's room using her heartbeat as a map. He finally burst through her door.

"Hi!" He barked bearing a longing anxiety with bloodshot eyes.

Jessi jumped, surprised she hadn't sensed Kyle sooner.

"Kyle?" The darkness made it difficult to focus on where he was as he stood still as a stone with a sure grip around Jessi's door knob.

Kyle wasted no time. He knew what he wanted - he was done being afraid. "I have to tell you something and-."

"I...I have something to tell you too." Jessi echoed quietly.

"Wait, just...let me go first." Kyle sighed and started over. "I need to tell you something but first you need to know that Amanda and I...it's over between us." Kyle realized how much he meant it when he said it out loud with urgency and confidence. "I th-"

"I think I'm falling in love with Xander." Jessi thought out loud to herself still slightly disoriented from her time with her boyfriend. "Wait what?" She had just registered what Kyle had said.

Kyle and Jessi suddenly saw eachother's faces as light crept its way back into the house. Jessi found Kyle's eyes and remained focused on them as she stood, and cautiously walked toward him. He remained still at her door, frozen in shock. The color drained from his face as devastation exploded from his chest. The blackout was over, but a whole new challenge had arisen.

_******End of Season*******_


End file.
